This invention relates to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus such as an automatic depositing machine, automatic withdrawing machine, more specifically to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus provided with both depositing and withdrawing functions.
Automatic depositing machines, automatic withdrawing machines, etc., have recently been developed and put to practical use to achieve reduction of labor for service at the window in banks. Initially, very few customers tried the apparatus of this kind because of the unfamiliarity and distrust of the apparatus and the operation thereof. In these days, however, users of such apparatus, as well as transactions thereon, are increasing remarkably as the apparatus become more familiar. Conventionally, in the automatic bank note transaction apparatus, bank notes inserted through a cash inlet are introduced and transferred one by one. The introduced bank notes are subjected to true/false discrimination, superposed-note detection, etc., and fit notes are discriminated from unfit notes. Thereafter, the fit notes are sorted by denomination, and collected in temporary collecting sections formed over a cashbox. The unfit notes are collected in a return outlet to be returned to a user. If the user approves transaction, that is, if the user pushes an approval button, gates serving as bank notes bearer in the temporary collecting sections slide and shutters are opened, and the fit bank notes collected temporarily in the collecting sections drop into the cashbox to be stacked therein. If the user disapproves the transaction and pushes a disapproval button, on the other hand, depressing plates slide without opening the shutters, and the bank notes collected in the temporary collecting sections are delivered into a return path, and returned to the return outlet.
However, the denominations and arrangement sequence of the bank notes collectively put in the apparatus vary with every user, so that the bank notes in the cashbox are arranged at random. Accordingly, a clerk in charge of money collection need rearrange the bank notes in the cashbox. Thus, the prior art apparatus require extremely troublesome and time-consuming operations.